Mumumu Mikaboshi
Mumumu Mikaboshi, also known by her other names of Ame no Kagaseo, Lucifer, and Satan, is a god of evil and stars from beyond the sea. Though she has many names, her true form is that of Mumumu Mikaboshi. Although legendarily severe and feared as a tyrannical demon king, she has not been seen for a thousand years, ever since she hid herself away in Gensokyo as Ame no Kagaseo. Even then, she had to go out into the world to perform terrible acts to maintain people's faith in evil and their belief in her, but, all the same, she seems to be softening up as of late... Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation (Can engrave the fate of an individual onto a seal and force them to follow that fate), Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation ("Claimed" Judas' soul), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border, and Mumumu can also modify her own concept/name), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and do not need them to exist), Immortality (Type 1; she possesses "eternal life") Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Said that she can count the amount of Native Gods who can match her on one hand, superior to Reimu and the others, having held back against them. Said to have the power to make a star fall from the sky, and is "clearly way stronger" than Yamata no Yato, who created and transformed into the constellation Ophiuchus). Speed: Massively FTL+ (She can toy with the likes of Reimu and keep up with her younger sister), Omnipresent in her true form (Gods exist as ideas that spread themselves across all of existence without end). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Stellar or Interstellar with her abilities (Said to have the power to make a star fall from the sky) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Thousands of years of experience in her scheming and malicious deeds have left Mumumu incredibly intelligent and cunning. Weaknesses: Mumumu, as a god, needs faith to maintain her existence, and due to her existence as a god of evil, she needs to perform evil acts to maintain this faith in her. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- The ability to lead a person to their demise:' An ability said to have the feeling of engraving the fate of an individual into a seal, and forcing them to obey it. She has the power to cause enough water to cause a flood to pour out of one's mouth and can even cause a star to fall from the sky. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Oyasu Milka's Pages Category:Touhou Project Category:The Last Comer Category:Abstract Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Demons Category:Duplication Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 4